


Somewhere in the Stars

by FlamingHeadphones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galaxy Garrison, Garrison - Freeform, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Voltron, keithxshiro, shiroxkeith, vld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingHeadphones/pseuds/FlamingHeadphones
Summary: A short backstory of life at the Galaxy Garrison, and the relationship between Shiro, Keith and Matt as they worked as a Garrison team, preparing for the mission to Kerberos.





	Somewhere in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I'm incredibly new to Ao3, and this is actually my first fanfic I'll be posting on here! It is a Sheith fic, but the first chapter is a bit of a prologue - still important to read though! I'll update whenever I can, what with high school being so busy. 
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy the story!

"Commander Lewis, my name was called over the loudspeaker. Did you need something from me?"

The room was dimly lit, with the blinds on the windows drawn and all the lights off. The only light that radiated was the harsh blue and white light that shone from the computer screens in the office. A rather slender but clearly toned man of middle age sat at a desk before the inquirer, his eyes trained on a pair of desktop computers. The dark hair upon his head was clearly once shaved in a buzz-cut style, fit for a military officer, but was now grown out and brushed back, with a single stray strand falling forward. His glasses were pushed up upon the bridge of his nose as he peered intently at the data on his screen. When his name was spoken by the visitor, he looked up abruptly, taking off his glasses to squint at the newcomer. Once recognized, he gave a warm smile and stood.

Commander Lewis was a very neat-looking man, and clearly took good care of himself. He wore a freshly ironed dark gray uniform, laced with rather shiny pins and badges that displayed his rank and accomplishments over his years at the establishment. When he spoke, a gentle British accent rang from his chest. "Commander Holt, excellent of you to stop in." Commander Lewis held out his hand in amicable greeting. Commander Holt smiled and stepped forward, shaking his hand in a friendly manner. "Please," Commander Lewis said, releasing Holt's hand and gesturing to a cushioned chair in front of his desk, "take a seat."

The slightly younger commander did as he was told. In the dark room, Holt could just make out the certificates and degrees and awards that decorated Commander Lewis's walls. Holt brushed back his graying hair, calling to mind the frames of accomplishments that decorated his own office down the hall. Many mistakened Holt for being older than Lewis due to their appearances - Commander Holt was a very lanky man, with scruffy gray hair and glasses that fell down on his nose, while Commander Lewis still owned his dark brunette locks, and his face was neatly chiseled with nearly no signs of wrinkles. "So, Jackson," Commander Holt began, his voice clear and calm, "what's this about?"

"Oh, come now, Samuel," Jackson Lewis proceeded. "Can I not request the company of an old friend to come and chat over a cup of coffee?"

Samuel Holt raised an inquiring brow, smirking. "Jackson."

"Oh, bother, you've caught my bluff." The commander raised a warm mug to his lips, taking a drink, before wiping his chin and placing it down again. He cleared his throat. "Alright, fine. We'll cut straight to the point, then."

Commander Lewis took hold of his computer, turning it to face Commander Holt. On the screen was a very clear picture of one of Pluto's moons. It only took Samuel a moment to recognize it.

"Kerberos," he said, his eyes scanning the chilly blue, shimmering surface of the satellite. "The little moon orbiting Pluto."

"Exactly," Commander Lewis responded, gazing in wonder at the screen. "The NASA probe _New Horizons_ discovered it in 2015, some 26 to 27 years ago."

"I'm aware," Commander Holt replied, leaning back in his seat. "What of it?"

At this, Commander Lewis stood and paced over to the light switch. Flipping the switch, he lit up his office, and with a press of a button, the image on his computer was projected onto one of the walls in the room. Jackson grabbed a pointer and walked over to the projector. "I'm sure you're aware that Kerberos has been at the center of the Garrison's attention recently. We've been gathering data on the planet, but it's a difficult task, given that the probe _Edge Finder 1_ can only transmit a few images to us per week. And while helpful, the images are... mundane, for lack of a better word. They can only show us the landscape where _Edge Finder_ has landed. And soon, the little probe will be out of commission. It took some damage when passing through the asteroids surrounding Kerberos."

Commander Holt stood, walking toward the projector. His eyes were trained on the photo of Kerberos, sent back by _Edge Finder 1_ only a few hours before it landed on the surface. "I understand. But what concern does this have for me? I am a space travel commander, you are in charge of probes."

Commander Lewis smiled suddenly. "Exactly." In a flash, the commander ran over to his computer and moved on to the next slide. Now displayed on the screen was a collection of data and readings. "The reason we've taken such a peculiar interest in Kerberos is due to the data readings we've been receiving from its atmosphere. I mean, just look at these numbers."

Commander Holt was surprised at the information. He'd understood that Kerberos was a large topic at the Garrison, but he'd been too busy readying ships and checking in on the Garrison cadets to pay much mind. But now his interest had been peaked. "How very odd. What has been concluded from it?"

"Nothing, at the moment," Commander Lewis responded, crossing his arms in thought. "We assumed it could be the temperature or the atmosphere throwing off our scanners, or a gravitational anomaly. But everything checks out. There's something about Kerberos that we're not understanding." He paused, then turned to Samuel Holt. The expression upon his face was grave. "These could be indicators of life beyond Earth."

Commander Holt let out a laugh before realizing he'd done so. "Life beyond Earth? Come now, Jackson - you know I'm a large supporter of the theory of other sorts of organisms living out there in the universe, but within our own solar system? I think not. Perhaps there might be bacterial life on Jupiter or Saturn's moons, but on Kerberos? It's not likely in the least, especially not the notion of intelligible life."

"I never said anything about intelligent life," Commander Lewis said, frowning once more at the data. "But you can't very well ignore the readings. There's something on Kerberos, and the Garrison faculty is determined to figure out exactly what."

"And what's your plan of action, then?" Commander Holt inquired. He chuckled a bit. "Send a team up there?"

Commander Lewis turned to face the officer once more. His arms remained crossed, and his face was hard and serious. "Actually, that is _precisely_ what we intend to do."

Commander Holt was stopped in his tracks. He wasn't entirely sure that his ears had not failed him. The ground beneath his feet seemed to sway at the very idea of traveling so far. "You can't be serious."

"I've never been more serious," Jackson shot back.

Commander Holt was aghast. He wasn't sure what to say. "When do they plan on doing this? I'm assuming it will be about half a decade in the future before preparations for a team can even begin to-"

"They've already almost finished making alterations to the ship that was used for the exploration to Ganymede. The _Prime Alpha_ should be ready for launch in a matter of about five months." Commander Lewis narrowed his eyes at Commander Holt. "We've been planning this mission for nearly a decade."

"I know you have, but I always assumed it was a fantasy and we'd be using the _Prime Alpha_ for more exploration of Jupiter's moons. I never thought you'd actually take it out to investigate Pluto!"

Commander Lewis pressed a button on his monitor, flipping to the next slide. The image showed a breakdown of the facilities and mechanics of the Prime Alpha space vessel. "As you can see, we've made alterations to the indicated spots on the vessel," he explained, pointing to some circled areas on the ship. "These improvements will give the Prime Alpha the needed technology to make the trip out to the edge of the solar system." He then pointed to the cockpit. "The vessel can hold up to four travelers. That's one senior officer, and one Garrison team."

All at once, Commander Holt switched from being astounded by the plan to bring thrilled. "A trip to Kerberos, a real trip to Kerberos! This will be the farthest that any man has ever travelled! These explorers will go down in history!"

"Indeed they will," Commander Lewis responded, his voice growing warm and the frown upon his lips turning up into a smile. "Which is why we've taken a considerable amount of time in choosing the Garrison team that will be executing the mission."

"You'll be sending cadets on this mission?" Commander Holt responded in surprise. "Why not senior officers?"

"Our senior teams are currently hard at work researching Jupiter and Saturn's moons, and at the moment, have about ten working out on the base in Mars. The only other commanders available are too busy training the Garrison cadets and monitoring simulations for the teams. But I don't think you should worry too much - for I believe we've chosen the perfect cadets for the mission."

"Oh really? And which team might that be?"

Commander Lewis grinned. "Why, your own son, Matt, and his accomplices, of course."

Commander Holt's heart stopped. "Matt's team? A-are you entirely sure? Being sent to Kerberos... it's... it's so far! Farther than any man has ever travelled!" He began to pace, running his fingers frantically through his gray hair. "So many things could go wrong! The _Prime Alpha_ is old and it's been through a difficult mission already! The mission could take too long and the boys would suffer from the claustrophobia of the tight space! They might forget their training, they're so young! What if the vessel runs out of fuel? What if-"

"Commander," Jackson's British accent called out, stopping Samuel where he stood. "You underestimate your son. He is an exceptional student, and so are his teammates."

Commander Holt collapsed into his seat. "I know, it's just..." He removed his glasses to rub his forehead, sighing. "It's scary, you know? Sending your son so far away..." He laughed a bit. "I was upset just sending him to summer camp when he was a young boy. Now he's basically an adult and I'm still scared of sending him so far away."

Commander Lewis walked forward towards Commander Holt. "Come now, Commander, have you not been paying attention to the excellence that your son's team has displayed?"

Commander Holt looked up at his equal.

"Take your son, Matthew Holt. The boy is a genius. I've heard his fellow students refer to him as a human calculator. Matt has the innate ability to work out any possible equation within moments. His projectories are always spot on in the simulations. I mean, have you even taken a look at the cadet's test scores recently? They're through the roof! He's certainly an overachiever, which is exactly the kind of intellectual required for a mission such as this."

Commander Holt felt a touch of pride at the praise given to his son. "He's a good kid, that's for sure."

"Of course," Jackson replied before going on. "Now, take his teammate, Takashi Shirogane. I believe he goes by Shiro, does he not?"

"He does," Commander Holt confirmed.

"Indeed," Commander Lewis responded. "Shiro is one of a kind. A bright young man with wisdom far beyond his years. He's a calm and clever leader. He provides his team with the strength and motivation and familial bond needed to hold it together. He can take control of any situation, and requires no force to do so. He just has this air about him that makes everybody want to listen to what he says. He's an impeccable student."

"Matt has never spoken ill of him," Samuel agreed. "Shiro is a wonderful friend to my son."

"And an excellent co-pilot to the third member of the team." Commander Lewis pressed another button on the monitor to change the slide again, and it now projected a listing of profiles for the chosen Garrison team. "Keith Kogane. A boy of many talents and even more mysteries."

"He's incredibly mature for his age," Commander Holt said.

"Correct. Mr. Kogane is a young man the likes of which I've never before encountered. He is one of the most talented pilots ever to walk through the doors of the Garrison. He aces nearly every simulation, soars above his class in the flight tests, and is always focused on the task at hand. He's a temperamental young fellow, that's for sure, but he is an individual who's proved himself time and time again. So well in fact, that he was promoted to a Garrison team of a higher rank than that of his own year."

"Keith is a different breed," Commander Holt added. "A quiet kid to be fair, very brooding - but very intelligent. His past is a mystery to just about everybody but Shiro. He's friendly to Matt, but Shiro is the only one I've ever truly known him to open up to."

"Such is the ebb and flow of a team," Commander Lewis responded, turning off the projector. "The important thing is that they are a tight-knit team. These boys trust each other with their lives. I've never before seen such dedication between cadets. They're like a family. An extremely talented and intelligent family at that."

Commander Holt was quiet for a moment. His thoughts swam inside his head, trying to wrap his mind around the idea of sending his son's team to the edge of the known solar system, a place where probes have barely reached. "What exactly does the mission entail?"

Commander Lewis sat down with grunt at his desk, turning his computer back around. "The cadets will be enlisted to travel to Kerberos and collect ice and rock samples from the moon's surface. The samples will be brought back to Earth and tested in a lab at the Garrison. Hopefully, the readings will be more clear once we have physical evidence to come by." He scratched his chin. "And who knows? Perhaps we'll find signs of life."

Commander Holt swallowed. "So when will the launch take place?"

"Well, that's the main reason I called you in here." Commander Lewis stood and reached across his desk to placed a hand on Commander Holt's shoulder. "We can't decide on the launch date until we have a team leader for the mission, and Samuel, I want you to lead the Kerberos mission as the senior officer."

Commander Holt leapt to his feet, shocked. "Me? Jackson, you can't be serious!"

Commander Lewis crossed his arms. "Of course I'm serious," he replied. "Samuel, you are one of the best astronauts to ever grace the halls of the Garrison. You've lead countless missions to the Martian base and always returned successful. You've travelled to the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter and come back with some of the most important scientific samples to learn the origins of the solar system. You trained vigorously at the Garrison as a cadet, graduated at the top of your class, and trained other young students to be equally as successful! If anybody was built to lead this mission, it was you, Samuel."

"It's a huge responsibility, and I'm needed here at the Garrison, am I not?"

"Arrangements have already been made for a temporary replacement. Commander Iverson will be promoted to take your place until you return."

Commander Holt grimaced. Iverson was a nasty, temperamental fellow with a square face and broad shoulders. His voice was rough and scratchy, and he clearly took pleasure in intimidating the students. "My condolences go out to the cadets."

Commander Lewis laughed. "Yes, indeed." A smile stretched across his face. "Samuel, just imagine. You'll go down in history for this mission. You'll have travelled farther than any other Earth explorer! And you'll have done it with none other than your own son."

Commander Holt's interest in the mission was suddenly heightened. "That is true. Going to Kerberos with my kid would be a memory to savor." He paused. "And what a talented team you've chosen indeed! Shiro will be excellent to have at my side, and Keith will provide the tact and force needed to make it through to the destination."

"So you'll take the offer, then?" Commander Lewis asked hesitantly. "You'll accept the position? Samuel, will you take a team to Kerberos?"

With only a moment's hesitation, he reached out an arm. "I'll have to discuss it with the cadets, but I doubt they'll object. This mission will be one to remember."

"There's a lad, Samuel!" Commander Lewis exclaimed, taking Commander Holt's hand and shaking it vigorously. "You won't regret this decision, old friend!" Then he calmed suddenly, giving Commander Holt a sincere smile. "And I must say, after being on a Garrison team together as cadets, I'm glad the leader of this mission is going to be you."

Commander Holt returned the sentiment with a warm smile. "I'll be lucky to have you on the ground for me, friend."

The two released their grips, and gave each other a formal salute. "That will be all, Commander," Jackson Lewis announced, before giving Commander Holt a wink. "You'd better gather your team."

With a grin of excitement and thanks, Commander Holt lowered his arm and nodded to his equal before ducking out of the office. With a grunt, Commander Lewis fell back into his seat, and turned on his monitor. He gave one last look at the door.

 _That man is going to do an amazing thing_ , he thought to himself.

Then, suddenly, a familiar voice rang out over the loudspeaker: " _Would Takashi Shirogane, Matthew Holt, and Keith Kogane please come down to Commander Samuel Holt's office?_ "

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry if it was a bit slow, but I really wanted to introduce the story! Commander Lewis is indeed an OC, and many of the mentioned probes and vessels were made up by me, such as the Prime Alpha and Edge Finder 1. But I actually did do quite a bit of research, and the New Horizons probe did indeed discover Kerberos in 2015!
> 
> I've really been trying to work up the motivation to start this story, and I finally found some! So I hope you enjoyed it enough to look forward to the next chapter!
> 
> Thank you again!


End file.
